I Think I Found Myself A Cheerleader
by RileyRiott
Summary: Eren has a kinky surprise for Levi at his high school reunion.
Eren told himself he'd pretend to listen to this guy rambling about hedge funds or whatever for five more minutes then he'd excuse himself so he could get the naughty surprise he had for his husband underway. The thought alone brought a smirk to his lips and a rush to his cock.

"Womp, womp, womp," the guy continued on across from them.

Eren wasn't a big fan of being forced to mingle with strangers, so for months the idea of accompanying Levi to his high school reunion had been something he'd been dreading. However, that changed a week ago when Levi's long-time friend, Erwin stopped by with their yearbook and showed Eren several photos of Levi–back in the day in his sexy football uniform.

 _"Back then he had a thing for cheerleaders…something about the skirts, I think,"_ Erwin had said with a snicker _._

Eren had most certainly not been a cheerleader in his high school days. He'd made sure to avoid organized groups in school like the plague, but seeing Levi in his uniform and hearing the thing about the cheerleaders gave him a naughty idea. Eren pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced over and saw Levi was equally as bored with his old classmate's conversation, so Eren decided to spice things up a bit before he put his full plan into action. So, he casually slipped a hand under the table and over to Levi's inner thigh. The stiffening of that muscle was the older man's only reaction, but that was enough to let Eren know he'd gotten his attention. Eren slowly began to work way up the inside of Levi's thigh until he reached his target. Levi cleared his throat in warning, but Eren ignored him and began to massage him through his slacks.

Once Eren had his husband rock hard –which didn't take long at all, he decided it was time.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Eren announced, as he quickly got up from the table.

If looks could kill he would've been dead, because the glare Levi turned on him was murderous. Eren bit back a laugh. Good thing that wood Levi was now sporting would keep him seated long enough for Eren to get away. As soon as he was out of the over decorated gymnasium he made a beeline to the car and grabbed the small duffel bag he'd tossed in the trunk before they'd left the house. He tried to look inconspicuous as he made his way back into the school; luckily for him most of the people were too drunk or busy gloating about something of another to notice him as he snuck through the locker room doors at the back of the gym.

Once there he quickly stripped out of his slacks and dress shirt and began to change into his surprise for Levi. Eren had the top and bottom on in no time, but the stupid socks kept slipping down every time he thought he had everything perfect. He groaned in frustration as his phone started to go off in his abandoned pants. He knew who it was before he answered.

"You're such a fucking brat," Levi hissed into the phone.

"But, I'm your fucking brat," Eren teased back, as he continued to fiddle with the socks.

"Where are you?" Levi sounded a little exasperated.

"Uhh…one sec." Eren sat the phone down on one of the benches before walking over to appraise his relation in a mirror.

Damn he looked hot. He'd fuck himself if that job didn't exclusively belong to his sexy little hobbit.

"Eren, where are you? You better not have left me here," Levi was growling into the phone when Eren picked it up again.

"I didn't leave you, Drama King…I'm actually in the locker room," Eren tried to sound innocent but he was already so turned on.

"Why?" Levi asked, tone full of suspicion.

"I have a surprise for you," Eren teased.

"Eren," Levi growled into the phone again.

"Don't make me wait too long." And with that Eren ended the call.

Eren hopped up onto the counter and was surprised by the odd sensation of the cool surface hitting the back of his thighs. He sat there with his legs dangling off the counter for several moments before he heard the locker room doors open and shut in the distance, then determined footsteps head in his direction.

"Eren."

The way Levi called his name had his cock leaking instantly.

"I'm over here," Eren called out, not wanting to make the little guy work too hard to find him.

"What the fuck are you up–" Levi's last word evaporated from his lips when he finally located Eren.

"I heard you had a thing for cheerleaders back in the day," Eren said as he hopped off the counter and spun around in his green and white cheerleading uniform.

"Uh…uh…Er…Eren…uh."

Eren's usual smirk became a full on grin upon rendering his husband speechless.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked, as he slowly bent over to fix one of the knee-high socks that had slid down –again, making sure to give Levi a good look at his ass in the process.

Levi was behind him instantly, using his firm body to push Eren's against the counter.

"God, I…" Levi didn't finish, just yanked Eren down into a rough kiss as he worked his hand under Eren's skirt. "Fuck, you're not wearing anything underneath," Levi growled before seizing Eren's rigid cock.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Eren moaned and slowly began to thrust into Levi's hold.

"You were right."

After torturously stroking him for several moments Levi released Eren's cock and began to shuffle around behind him before he shoved up the back of Eren's skirt and started to grind his thick erection up and down Eren's needy seam.

"Levi, don't tease," Eren whined.

Now that he could feel the weight of Levi against him that's all he wanted. This game had been fun in his head, but now he just wanted his husband to fuck the life out of him.

"Why not? That's exactly what you deserve for that stunt you pulled back at the table."

"I'm sorry," Eren immediately apologized, before reaching between the counter and his body, and taking hold of his neglected cock.

"You should be sorry." Levi yanked Eren hand away from his dick. "Hands on the counter. Both of them and keep them there," Levi commanded.

Eren obeyed with a whimper.

"You know we could get caught," Levi remarked, as he slipped his hands up under Eren cropped top and began to toy with his nipples.

Eren just moaned in response.

"But you still want it, don't you?"

Another moan from Eren.

"Say it," Levi pressed.

"I want it." Eren ground himself back against Levi.

"Want what?" Levi continued to tease, as he moved back so that their bodies were no longer touching.

Eren was starting to get pissed off. "Give me your C–O–C–K, what does that spell? Fuck me?"

Levi actually chuckled at Eren's little cheer. "Cute."

To Eren's surprise Levi knelt down behind him, instead of shoving his cock into him like he wanted.

"I don't need you to–" was all Eren could get out before Levi spread both his cheeks and shoved his tongue up his ass.

Eren cried out so loud he was sure someone heard him. So, he quickly bit his lip because he knew Levi wouldn't hesitate to stop if he took his hands off the counter, even if it was to muffle his screams.

"Quiet," Levi hissed before went back to tonguing Eren's ass.

Eren watched his reflection crumble in the mirror over the sink as Levi ate him out. The things that man's tongue could do were both a blessing and a curse, because soon Eren's knees were weak and he was ready to come all over the locker room floor.

"Levi, please."

Thankfully, Eren's husband decided to have mercy on him. Levi leisurely rose from the floor then slowly began to press his length into Eren's well-prepped entrance.

"Fuck," they groaned in unison when Levi bottomed out.

"Hard and fast?" Levi asked, as he wrapped his hand back around Eren's dripping cock.

"Yes," Eren mewled.

"Okay."

A moment later Levi was pounding into him and tugging at his dick like a mad man.

"Yes. Oh, God, yes. Fuck me, baby. Fuck your little cheerleader," Eren called out to their reflections in the mirror.

Levi's strokes became more intense when Eren started goading him. But that was nothing new. Eren's dirty talk always did that to his husband. However, Levi sinking his teeth into Eren's shoulder _was_ something new, and it definitely helped push Eren closer to orgasm.

"Levi, I need to." Eren was so close.

"Me too," Levi announced, before he changed his angle and began to expertly hit Eren's prostate.

That was it. Eren couldn't take any more. He came undone, coating Levi's hand and the floor with his cum. It took everything in him not to scream like a whore in heat as Levi kept fucking him.

"Open your eyes," Levi ordered. "Watch me fuck you. Watch me fill you up."

Eren struggled, but did as he was told. Levi was a force behind him and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. For moment Eren wondered if he could convince the older man to put a mirror over their bed, but then Levi hit his spot again and all thoughts left him.

"Fuck" Levi slammed his hips into Eren one last time before filling him to the brim with cum.

"God, I love you." Levi whispered, as he cautiously pulled out of Eren.

"I love you too, babe," Eren's voice was a little more labored as he turned around.

Levi's lips were on his a second later.

"I can't believe you did this," Levi said with a breathy chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Eren. "On second thought I actually can believe you did this."

Eren let out his own breathy laugh. "We'll have to do this again at your next reunion."

Levi's turned serious eyes up to Eren. "We're not waiting that long. We're doing this again as soon as we get home."

Eren's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree at the promise.


End file.
